Light sources such as electric filaments (e.g. light bulbs) or candles are often used to illuminate surfaces. As an example, a candle on a dining table is commonly used for soft lighting during dining, and lamps of various shapes, sizes and intensities are common in homes and other locations for purposes of illumination. Light sources can also be included within conventional projectors. Such conventional projectors utilize a light source to project an image onto a wall.